Weegee The God
Cade McKown, better known as LeafyIsHere, born May 22, 1998, and most commonly referred to as "Weegee The God", "Weegee The Con" or just "Weegee", is an American YouTuber and member of Friends Without Benefits, who enjoys doing Let's Plays, reviews, and tutorials, mostly about video games and TV shows including Super Smash Bros for the Nintendo Wii U, Overwatch, worshiping Hitler, etc. He is also a devout Christian. Weegee is considered the funniest member of FWOB. Before FWOB Before joining FWOB, Weegee started his own YouTube channel, "Weegee Plays", 'on October 18th, 2014. He also has a second, lesser known channel called '"Super Cringe Comp" '''which he started on May 11th, 2016. The only reason there is any evidence of correlation between "Weegee Plays" and "Super Cringe Comp" is because Alpharad made a cryptic reference to this channel during the ''Mario + 'Rabbids Kingdom Battle series. Fans would find the channel approximately five minutes after that information was made public. Since this was revealed, the "Super Cringe Comp" channel was later updated to include the "Friends Without Benefits", "Alpharad" and "Weegee Plays" pages as recommended channels, respectively.' Weegee Plays currently has over 197,137 subscribers and 20,731,663 views, while Super Cringe Comp has 290 subscribers and 153,890 total views. Joining FWOB Weegee officially debuted on FWOB on March 14th, 2017, in episode 1 of the Jackbox Games series(Which marked the beginning of the new FWOB), along with Deezus and Major, bringing the total number of FWOB members up to five. Becoming a Nazi Weegee is the second coming of Hitler, and the leader of the 5th Reich (the fourth being the millennium organization). Famous quotes include "Sieg Heil, gamers!"... and that's about it. In fact, that may be all he says off-camera. Weegee's transformation started with the founding of his game development company in the game Game Dev Tycoon: We're not going und. His company was behind many hit games such as: funny$$man, hitler goes to the zoo and kisses, high on gas, harharDIEL, hitler on legs on wheels, and piratebay. Drama Weegee is by far the most controversial member of Friends Without Benefits, having angered many a man-child Reddit user over the course of his time on YouTube because said man-child Reddit users don't understand what satire is and cannot take a joke. He has received all manner of negative feedback for his content, stretching back as far as his How to Smash series; however, his online reputation would quickly take a path of infamy, with the brunt of the controversy beginning in early 2016, and the more serious and controversial events taking place in the last quarter of 2016. On April 1, 2016, the Weegee Plays channel uploaded a satirical piece called THE MOST [adjective noun IN/ON THE ENTIRE place], ''in which he makes a jest towards the former YouTube star "LeafyIsHere". Bringing in a total of 209,509 views, it wasn't quite the most popular work on the channel, but it did mark the beginning of his controversial reputation on the platform. Weegee received an email from YouTube on July 6 of the same year, with a message informing him that a community strike was applied to his channel and the video in question was removed. While he never found out exactly why this occurred, he theorized it to be the work of crazed fans of "LeafyIsHere", who supposedly thought that Weegee's video was an attack on Leafy and mass flagged the video. After reaching out to several higher-up YouTube contacts about this strike, to no avail, and a request for appeal was denied, Weegee accepted that this video was simply going to be deleted and the strike to be made permanent. As grim as the situation appeared, Weegee released a follow-up for this situation titled ''My Community Strike - Update ''on July 10, 2016, where he shares the news that the strike on Weegee's channel was removed, and the parody video he made was re-uploaded. He goes on to thank a large number of relatively large YouTube channels for their support in having this manner resolved, and takes care to note that YouTube, in no way, shape, or form, informed or notified him that the strike was removed; he simply logged into his channel and noticed that the video was back up, and he was in good standing with the platform. The video is mostly about the fact that YouTube has an objectively terrible PR record and poor consumer interaction. On October 9, 2016, Weegee uploaded a video titled ''Overwatch for Poor People, ''in which he expresses particular interest and distaste in the remotely popular video game ''Paladins: Champions of the Realm, ''a free to play, MOBA-style first person shooter that bears slight similarity to the video game ''Overwatch. At the time, Paladins expressed an obvious lack of polish and skilled playerbase as opposed to Overwatch, ''a point Weegee refers to regularly throughout this video. By the end of the video, he admits to the thought that ''Paladins ''is a decently fun game, but urges any viewer with money to purchase ''Overwatch instead. It is very clear to long-time Weegee fans that the video was a dramatized satire of more serious "This game sucks" videos that exist on YouTube. Subsequently, the sub-Reddit r/Paladins ''caught wind of this video, promptly became extremely angry about it, and launched a dislike/flag campaign against the video and Weegee's channel (at the time of this entry, the post no longer exists, likely due to moderator intervention). To nobody's surprise, nobody who was a part of this campaign understood what a "satire" even was. On December 7, 2016, Weegee released a follow-up video to ''Overwatch for Poor People, ''under the title ''Paladins: Revenge of the Poor People, ''which was met with fairly similar criticism from a lot of the same users who reacted poorly to the first video. In this video, Weegee gives the game another chance, primarily to prove to the audience that his account for the game has gone beyond the level requirement to play against other players in the matchmaking queue, having been accused of playing against bots for the entire video and never realizing it. Of course, his god-tier skill at video games meant that he won a lot of the matches shown in the video, and performed exceedingly well. He then goes on to make jokes at the expense of the "poor people" who still played ''Paladins instead of Overwatch. On January 20, 2017, Weegee uploaded yet another massively controversial video regarding the popular video game Team Fortress 2, ''appropriately titled ''Overwatch for Stupid People. In this video, he talks about the video game and its playerbase, likening them to children, poor people, retards, or some culmination of all three. The video mostly consists of his own gameplay, showcasing particularly poor experiences such as irritating in-game sounds, a feigned lack of understanding of the game's physics regarding fall damage, LMAOBox - ''a notorious, and now defunct, aim-assist script that is most notable for the term "Get Good, Get LMAOBox" - users who flooded the in-game chat system with ''LMAOBox advertisements, the lunacy of asking to voluntarily switch to the opposing team in exchange for greater EXP rewards, should that team win, among other complaints about the game and the people who play it. To nobody's surprise, Reddit became angry about Weegee's video, and crusaded against his channel once more. It remains as the lowest like/dislike ratio on his channel, with ~9,000 likes and ~15,000 dislikes. The reaction to this video prompted a response, which he uploaded as READING SALTY COMMENTS on February 24, 2017. As the title implies, the video consists entirely of Weegee on camera, reading and reacting to the comments on the previous video. This video, while performing remarkably better from a public standpoint, still managed to rake in quite a bit of negative feedback. There were no extravagant Reddit raids for this video, but the users who subscribed to Weegee to dislike his videos from there on out made themselves readily apparent, by leaving a like/dislike ratio of ~9,000 to ~4,000. On March 10, 2017, Weegee released Breath of the Wild: The Quest for Cummies, ''where he sets out for adventure in the vast, vibrant, overly copyrighted and frame-drop inducing land of Hyrule. The video is most notably known for the stuttering and inconsistent framerate of the game as he plays, which he claims is 100% genuine and not staged. On June 19, 2017, Weegee uploaded a video titled [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qa9SbQWyex0 ''Why the Blue Yeti Sucks]. For this video, he discusses the use, presence, and praise of Blue's Yeti USB Microphone, as well as common mistakes of beginning voice actors, such as assuming that a USB microphone is truly studio-grade equipment, which, objectively speaking, is not true. He also provides some more helpful, if not common knowledge, information, such as acoustic treatment for small spaces, environmental sound control, and post-production audio enhancement. Weegee received a lot of backlash for this video, having been accused of directly committing plagiarism from another video with a similar topic that he had taken inspiration from, without crediting the "original author". He later explained himself in a twitlonger titled 'Drama'. Weegee has since paid soulbrothanumbuh3, the creator of the video How to be an Online Voice Actor - the video he allegedly stole information from - an undisclosed amount of money to put the situation behind them. To this day, however, as of November 28, 2017, Weegee still receives hate and criticism from this event, from users writing comments such as "Gee, I bet this guy isn't a colossal plagiarizing faggot who isn't funny", to being subject to numerous dislike micro-raids performed by angry groups of Reddit users who just discover the video for the first time. On November 12, 2017, Cade streamed the video game Sonic Forces ''on his Twitch channel. After playing and completing the game in under three hours, he decided to refund it through Steam (some manchildren claim he led; telling them than he had bought the wrong game), while he was still live, with his viewers watching. This caused a lot of backlash within the gaming community as a whole, including SEGA employee Aron Webber. This also inspired a Polygon """"""""""""""""""""""""journalist""""""""""""""""""""""""", Julia Alexander, to write an article about the situation. Weegee once again explained himself, in a YouTube video titled [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPChLbxSle8 ''Responding to Polygon's Hit Piece on Me], calling out Polygon for spreading lies and false accusations with malicious intent, and, in an attempt to calm the angry children who were upset by his actions, he donated an amount of money equivalent to the donations he made streaming the game and one new copy of Sonic Forces to charity, and outright purchasing another copy of the game through Steam. On January 2, 2018, MangaKamen, YouTuber and self-proclaimed fandom examiner, published a video about Weegee and his livestream refund of Sonic Forces, ''and complains about it for all of the same reasons that everyone who's ever complained about Weegee have already done, while also opting to go for low hanging fruit like Twitter screenshots and the Blue Yeti video, alongside pretending that SEGA employee Aaron Webber has any kind of leeway or valid opinion on anything, and partaking in general strawmannery. There are also many instances where he attempts to discredit Weegee's statement on a given topic by using a convoluted version of the phrase "That's wrong because I say it's wrong" and accompanies it with pitch shifted screaming and a playback reel with a parody doo-wop track in the background; the kind of doo-wop track that does a better job of portraying childlike mockery instead of professional criticism. When asked by Cade if the video was satirical, Kamen had this to say; "Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, No escape from reality." This video is only one of many made in a rush to point fingers and garner views - even if the attempt fails and the view count is woefully low - and for as long as Weegee actively manages his channel, they'll never stop being produced. '''Running Jokes Within FWOB' Weegee is often a target for jokes from the other four FWOB members. This has created many running jokes that persist throughout multiple episodes. These include: being a closeted gay, torturing the editors (Dad and Deezus) with microphone peaks, having a lower intelligence due to being a high school dropout, hating Turvamania (he doesn’t), and being the group's resident Nazi edge-lord. He is also the creator of the "Donkey Kong Surge" meme, invented during a video of Mario Party 4 in which he emerged from that game victorious. This meme later evolved into "Koopa Kid Surge" due to a lack of playable Donkey Kongs in subsequent Mario Party games, and Cade having to choose Koopa Kid as a playable character in his place. "Donkey Kong Surge" would officially return to the channel on the first aired episode of the Mario Party 10 series. He says "Leave a like if you hate Dillon" many times in series where he is paired with Dillon. In Mario Party, (8) Weegee believes that he has the "Grace Of God", allowing him to hit specific numbers for rolls. This however, is never foolproof and fails him a few times. Fun Facts and Trivia about him * He is a gamer. * He is just here to play Mario Party. * He has a wonderful, strong, large, meaty, juicy voice. * When playing Mario Party, Weegee likes to play as Donkey Kong, Koopa Kid, Dry Bones, or Birdo cause he's gay. * He is a proud high school dropout. * Master of the world's best instrument: the slide whistle * Weegee became a war veteran after fighting in the Great Finno-Korean Hyperwar of 8245 BC alongside the Commune of Lemuria. * The most popular video on his personal channel is HOW TO KING DEDEDE, ''with over 1.2 million views to date. * He claims to have a 15-inch penis. This is canon. He claims it hurts to be that long * He betrayed Alpha by playing ''Doki Doki Literature Club on stream after already promising to play it on FWOB just a couple days prior. * He believes that the "electronic jump rope thing" and Chuck E. Cheese is rigged - and he is right. * He says the R word multiple times across different series and that is not okay. * He's allergic to nuts, and because of this, he cannot eat Reese's Pieces even though he wants to, as he hears they are "alright". * He is a furry, as evidenced by his huge boner for the character "Blossom" in Battlerite. * He wishes he was MatPat. * He is the proud owner of 12 Kirito pins and an emoji bucket hat.. * No longer holds the FWOB record for the Mario Party 8 mini-game Kartastrophe. * In episode 10 of Dark Souls he failed to load a mod that caused a portrait of sexy Hitler to appear in game, further proving that he is, in fact, a Nazi. * He is the tilt and tit master. * His favorite show is Breaking Bad. * During the 50 turn Mario Party stream Cade says he's gay. * Cade is Christian, as evident in the first arc of Mario Party 8. * Despite his lack of experience, he is significantly better at Custom Robo than Don. * In episode 18 of Mario Party 7 he gives Dillon, Don, and Major permission to film and profit off of his dead body if he were to hang himself (Jacob was not present and is therefore not permitted to profit off of Cade's body) * He loves his friends, Mario Party, and Jesus. * Does not like fun. * Avid watcher of Russian car accident compilations. * His dick is small, warm, and green, as stated in episode 11 of Final Fantasy XIII. * Claims to have 100%'d Shadow the Hedgehog when he was a kid. * Known by many as "The Alt-Right Gamer" * KEEP THIS ONE AWAY FROM THE GIRAFFES! Weegee's weakness is his ass. * On February 18, 2018, Weegee uploaded "HOW TO MARTH", the official finale to the How To series for Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo Wii U, explaining that the series wasn't fun to record and he felt chained down by the demands of his viewers in this respect. However, the description reads "I'll bring it back when Smash 5 comes out, though". This became prity funny since a few weeks later smash 5 confurmed. * weegee is gay xd * In Episode 3 of the FWOB series "The Walking Dead" he claims to have watched many videos of "escalators eating Chinese people and killing them" in order to convince himself not to visit China * He is Richard * Is the best one * Likes to lick the faces of females * Can't talk but can draw really good furry porn * He hates the company Glad after his father asphyxiated himself with their trash bags. From Mario Party 7: "Handicapped Major" - EPISODE 2 * Will name his future son Chad Cade vs. The Wild All debate on whether Weegee can or cannot have been moved to here ''-Conussed'' Ps for states on Weegee to use here's Weegee joke battle page Quotes "He's like JoJo! I love JoJo! I love JoJo! I love JoJo!" - Final Fantasy XIII: Audio Broke - EPISODE 3 "SEIG HEIL GAMERS." - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n0wHHPyLE1M "I don't want to got to icky sticky land. No thank you." - Dark Souls 2: You Might be a Democrat - EPISODE 15 "Fuckin' nice hit idiot. Where'd you learn to hit, Hitting School?" - Dark Souls 2: Super Bowl Predictions - EPISODE 18 Category:Man Child Category:FWOB Member Category:Meme Category:Songed